


Baby's First Mission

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver and Felicity enjoy private moments post-mission, and receive some news they totally expected.





	Baby's First Mission

Felicity’s lips curl into a soft smirk as she watches a recently rescued crowd erupt in a cacophony of cheers and applause. Green Arrow and Ragman avoid a deadly bridge collapse thanks to rounds of strong cable arrows as well Rory’s magic rags. Apart from her Overwatch duties, Felicity’s ballet flats smack against the bunker floor. She makes a beeline for the Keurig with her trusty emerald mug in tow.

The elevator dings, Rory and Oliver return to base. Felicity’s eyes slip shut as she delights in some rich decadent Italian hot cocoa.

“Hey, you,” greets her husband, bow clattering onto a spare table. “You look happy.”

“How can I not be? People love you almost as much as I do.”

He chuckles, a flush highlighting his cheeks. “Well, I don’t know about that.”

“I do.” His wife interjects with a playful jab to his arm.

“Ow!”

Rory bites back a snicker, and Oliver growls in response.

“Something to add, Mr. Regan?”

The recruit scratches the back of his head, “Um, are Spartan and Arsenal finished covering the West sector?”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity answers, checking the GPS tracker on her tablet, “They stopped by a supermarket to pick up some Cherry Garcia for Lyla. Those pregnancy cravings can strike at any time.”

Oliver can’t hold back his grin.

Rory notes, “Your face seems strange.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never seen you smile this much. Things must’ve really changed with the whole married life thing.”

“Yeah, well I.” Oliver starts, closing his mouth because he’s not even sure yet. “You know what? Never mind. Felicity and I have some personal business to attend to?”

He shrugs, “We’re all friends here. Right?”

“Private business.”

“Gross.” Rory cringes, “You could’ve just said sex. Ah! Wait, no please don’t.”

Felicity makes quite a show of their colleague’s misinterpretation by shoving her husband against a concrete pillar. She gives him a big kiss on the lips for emphasis.

“Go on,” Oliver waves off with a mumble.

They wait until the hear the elevator doors slide shut.

“Is he gone, Felicity?”

“Yep.” She confirms, checking the security camera feed “He hopped on his bike right now.”

Dimples pool in Oliver’s cheeks as his wife finishes her hot chocolate. Felicity procures a Clearblue pregnancy test right out of her jacket pocket. He waits with his back against the bathroom, only in his Green Arrow pants and black t-shirt.

“We ready?” He inquires after Felicity flushes.

Felicity reminds, “We still have to wait two minutes.”

“Can’t you just shake the stick or something.”

“That’s not how it works.” She giggles, stepping out of the room after a quick hand wash.

“When do you think we conceived the baby?”

“Mmm…” She hums, remembering certain nights fondly, “How ‘bout the post-mission kitchen counter night after that sushi and Malbec we had?”

“Yeah, that was a good one.”

“Alright, alright.” Felicity warns, though her phone timer beeps as if cue “Let’s not get a-Ah! We’re having a baby. I told you so.”

“I’m so happy.”

Oliver grabs Felicity and kisses so deeply she’s almost horizontal. Their bliss is rudely interrupted by an alert at Overwatch’s workstation. Felicity’s fingertips prance over the keyboard.

She informs, “Robbery at Starling National. Baby’s first mission with Mama. Here we go.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Oh, just go before I tell Mayor London to remove the omelet station at the statue unveiling party on Friday.”

He gasps dramatically, “Don’t use your powers for evil. Mommy’s being mean.”

“And Daddy’s going to be late per usual. Go, go, go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
